Music concerts and other live events are increasingly being held in large venues such as stadiums, arenas and large outdoor spaces such as parks. With increasingly large venues being used, the challenge of providing a consistently enjoyable audio experience to all attendees at the event, regardless of their location within the venue, is becoming increasingly challenging.
All attendees at such events expect to experience a high quality of sound, which is either heard directly from the acts performing on the stage, or reproduced from speaker systems at the venue. Multiple speaker systems distributed around the venue may often be desirable to provide a consistent sound quality and volume for all audience members. In larger venues, the sound reproduced from speakers further from the stage may be delayed such that attendees, who are standing close to distant speakers, do not experience an echo or reverb effect as sound from speakers nearer the stage reaches them.
In some cases such systems may be unreliable and reproduction of the sound may be distorted due to interference between the sound produced by different speaker systems around the venue. Additionally, if multiple instrumentalists and/or vocalists are performing simultaneously on the stage, it may be very challenging to ensure the mix of sound being projected throughout the venue is correctly balanced in all areas to allow the individual instruments and/or vocalists to be heard by each of the audience members. Catering for all the individual preferences of the attendees in this regard may be impossible.